The Family
by Camy-Tay
Summary: Sequel to The Pendent, though stands on its own. The Pendent is mature, this is not. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Short little sequel to The Pendent. Does not contain mature content.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura! How long can you be mad at me?" Tsunade asked, trailing her daughter through the halls of the hospital.

Sakura didn't say, pointedly ignoring her biological mother. Only two days before, Sakura found out who her parents were. Tsunade and Jiraiya. And Sakura still wasn't talking to either of them.

Sakura was known as a Haruno, but really she was...whatever Tsunade's last name was. Or Jiraiya's. She know what that was. But that wasn't the point. The point for Sakura not to be speaking to them had to do with a totally different matter entirely.

"Shizune, can you tell Tsunade-sama that my shift is ending and I have to get home?" she asked politely.

Shizune looked at Tsunade behind Sakura, then sighed. "You're still not talking to her, are you?"

"Of course not. She said Sasuke and I have to get married this month and hurry up and have a kid. Does that sound like something I would talk to her about? She didn't want to hear it when I said no, so I'm not going to talk to her until she says I don't have to."

Tsunade sighed. Two days. Sakura was still serious about this. When was this going to end?

Sakura went to see one last patient, and smiled when she looked in the room. As Tsunade tried to step in, Sakura shut the door and locked it. Her mother was not about to see this.

No one should ever _hear_ this.

The man she stepped in on smiled and summoned a few spells, sound-proofing the place. "So, where were we last time, Sakura?" he asked, smiling as she came between his legs and hugged him.

"About here," she whispered, kissing him. She smiled and tilted her head to the side and looked into his eyes. "I didn't expect you to come."

He snorted and kissed her again, deeper this time. "How could I not? There's no certainty you'll be alone at your house now. Are you speaking to your parents yet, or should I not mention them?"

Sakura laughed and nuzzled his chest. "I love you. Have I told you lately? I've been thinking about you all day, and getting you alone."

"Oh, really?" he asked, smirking as he raised her head and kissed her again, his hands exploring her curves. "And what would you do with me alone?" he asked, trailing his hands down to her hips back up to her ribcage.

"My father's Jiraiya," she retorted, smirking wildly. "What do you think I would think about?"

The man laughed, but something caught Sakura's attention. It sounded raspy, and he kept blinking as if to keep himself awake. She took his shirt off, and sighed. So he was going to hide that from her? "Who put a hole through you?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked, toying with her pendent. That lovely pendent that helped her find her family.

Now he was almost cursing it. Her parents were always over her house checking up on her, and trying to get her to speak to them. They said something to her that got Sakura mad, and now she was mad at the two of them.

"Yes," she replied, steel edging her voice as she went to heal it. When the hole was gone, she kissed the area it had been in, making the man groan. "Sasuke, I told you to be careful. Who were you training with?"

"Who else but dobe," Sasuke replied, sighing. Now she was going to be on about the little irritating hole that he was going to ask Tsunade to fix. It was embarrassing to go to Sakura when he got hurt.

"I swear, you two take it way too far," Sakura said, laughing. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know. Want to stay in and watch movies?" he asked, smiling. They never really "watched" the movies. They were always busy on the couch with each other, but that was okay.

Sakura saw that coming. "Yada. I think you should start getting ready for your trial next week. I can help coach you through it¾I've had to sit-in on like a bajillion of the trials when Okaasan was too smashed."

Sasuke laughed and ruffled her hair. "You're so nice to your mother. I can't believe how fast you've taken to calling the Hokage your mother."

"I've seen her as a mother since forever. I should be able to call her mother by now. And you're avoiding the question. Do you not want to study?" she asked.

"I'd rather not," he replied, sheepish. "If I don't pass, then I'll never get to see you again. I'd rather spend as much time with you as possible in case it's the last time I can be."

"Aw...you're such a dork. I promise if you study, you'll stay in Konoha," she said, rolling her eyes and kissing him. She moved away from him and smiled. "Come on, let's go. We'll study for awhile, and then maybe we can watch Boku wa Imouto ni Koi o Suru."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. What the hell? "That's incest. Why would we watch that?" he asked.

She smiled. "Because I like the OVA! Don't you want to make me happy?"

Yeah, he did. He really wanted to make her happy. But watching "I love my sister"? That was something he was not willing to do.

* * *

"I think I'm done being disturbed for one day, thanks," Sasuke mumbled, getting up off the couch and taking the popcorn bowl Sakura just reached for. "Do you want to start studying?"

She smirked and turned off the TV. Thank god that was over with. "But we didn't even get ten minutes in!" she whined, trying not to skip into the kitchen. "Tomoka didn't even kiss Yori to prove she's as good as--"

"I'm not hearing this, you don't know what you're saying, neither of us watches incest porn," Sasuke siad, grabbing a tomato off her counter and eating it like an apple. "Why do you even like that show?"

"Because it's a sappy teenage love-story!" Sakura replied, trying to make it sound as gushy-believable as possible.

Jiraiya had left it the other day, and she thought it was awkward to watch. Perfect to get the Uchiha to do what she wanted.

"All right, so what do I need to study?" he asked, sighing.

She smiled, but tried her best not to look happy. "Are you sure you want to study now? I mean, we could finish watching the OVA, and then we could go do something you want."

The Uchiha shook his head. He knew they should have gone over his house. She was always more sensitive at his house...and willing. And he was totally okay with that.

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke's only reply was a louder snore, and turning his head to the other page of the open book he fell asleep on. When Sakura saw him start to drool, she giggled and put a tissue under his mouth.

Maybe studying wasn't the best idea. It seemed the Uchiha had never done so before, and right as he reached page 397 of the _Konoha's History, Culture, and Traditions_ book, he was fast asleep. He still had four hundred-something to read and outline.

Sakura smiled and started to laugh. Her future husband was so cute. Even now he looked like an innocent young boy when he slept. How was it Itachi could just ruin Sasuke's life like that?

"Weddings are...lobsters don't taste...Minato-san was fourth hokage...Naruto destined for hokage...leaf symbolizes..." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Sakura squealed, hugging him and waking him up.

"Sakumo Hatake killed himself out of shame for...What the hell?" Sasuke said, looking around and shaking his head. "Sakura? What happened?"

"You fell asleep, silly," Sakura replied, smiling. She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "I think you need a nap. Come on, up to my room. You're going to be sore later."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, smirking.

Sakura looked at him confused before the words reached her ears. And were translated into pervert-speak. She screamed and hit Sasuke. "Hentai, hentai, hentai! You're just like Otousan!" she shrieked.

Jiraiya himself laughed and made the young couple turn around. "It's always good to know I'm remembered, but by my daughter and her boyfriend when they're going to do the dirty?"

"I didn't mean it like that! His neck will be sore from sleeping like that. having him take a nap on my bed would be more comfortable than on the book...I'm not even talking to you!" she said, huffing and turning away. "Sasuke, ask Chichi how he got in the house?"

"Chichi?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you just found out he was your dad! You're already calling him chichi?"

"What's wrong with not wanting to be formal with my dad? Didn't you ever call your dad chichi?"

"No," he said. "My dad didn't even like me calling him Otousan. It was like he wanted to disinherit me. Itachi had to call him Fugaku-san."

Jiraiya sighed and leaned back on a doorframe. "I hope you two don't mind, Nade-chan sent me to make sure you were doing something productive. And while I think she meant studying, she can't help but to be pleased you're trying to reproduce right now¾"

"I am not hearing this from Chichi," Sakura replied, looking horrified. "I plan to stay a virgin a long time."

Sasuke laughed at the two fight, and wondered what he did to get stuck with them. Sure he loved Sakura, and he wouldn't care if her parents were ogres, but her parents were so different.

There was Sakura. A nice, polite little girl with a reformed and refined attitude and a misleading innocence. She was gorgeous, and no doubt had often times led men to their deaths.

Then you had Tsunade and Jiraiya. Loud, blunt, and very horny. They seemed so childish, and yet they were powerful and sometimes ruthless. Sasuke would be scared to see them raising a child.

But he _did_ wonder how they would act with a grandchild. More specifically his and Sakura's child. He was going to propose to her after his trial. Would their child be sweet, or wild? Would it look like Sasuke, or Sakura? He always wanted to know.

"So, I guess there will be no restoration for the Uchiha," Jiraiya said, sighing.

"Oh my god! Is that all you and Okaasan talk about?" Sakura shrieked.

"Well, yes. Pretty much. She's been waiting to see you married and happy ever since you were born. I've been hoping for some grandkids in my lifetime, but I never thought I'd have a child to give me grandkids. Now that you're at that age, and I found out I have a kid...pretty please?"

Sakura screamed and stormed out the front door. Jiraiya looked at the door, then at where Sakura was standing. Sasuke did the same, then finally lay his eyes on Jiraiya and shrugged. "I have no problems trying to have a kid," Sasuke put it.

Jiraiya pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "Yes!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. But then he started to laugh.

**

* * *

**

One Year Later

"Excited?" Hinata asked Sasuke, walking down the street with him.

"No. Should I be?" he asked.

Across town, Naruto was walking with Sakura and his duaghter, Kushina. "Are you excited?" he asked.

"Thrilled," she said sarcastically.

At the same time, though the two didn't know it, they told the older couple the same thing. "I'm scared about getting married!"

Hinata sighed. "Why didn't Naruto decide to take you? Girls are so much better to help. And I want my Kushina! Naruto's probably corrupting her to the way of ramen again!"

Sasuke sighed, then laughed. "That does sound like something the dobe would do to your kid. But you have one, go be happy you saved one of them."

Hinata frowned and cuddled the four-month old Minato. "But Minato looks just like his dad. He should be with Naruto getting corrupted in the way of ramen. Not my baby girl!"

* * *

"Dude, you know you're going to get killed later, right?" Sakura asked, watching Kushina eat ramen at Ichiraku.

"Don't look at me. I've been avoiding Ichiraku when I'm with Kushina. Hinata's so afraid I'm going to corrupt her with ramen. I'm really trying to be a good dad," he said honestly, watching the girl with her second bowl.

Sakura sighed and picked the three year old up. "Shina-chan, that's enough ramen for today. You'll get a tummy-ache."

The little girl shook her head. Her lips were pressed lightly together and her eyes were bright in happiness "Uncle said that ramen makes you feel better. He brings me and Konami here all the time."

Sakura stifled a laugh, as Naruto growled about everything being Neji's fault. It usually was. "Come on, we still have to find me a wedding dress," Sakura pointed out.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sakura sighed and walked to the Uchiha Compound, where she was living with Sasuke for the majority of the year. Next week they would be married, and she was nervous.

Now that their day apart was over, Sakura just wanted to go up to their room and spend quality time with him.

She was just so happy that he had passed the test to stay in Konoha last year after he fell asleep studying. Who would've thought his remembering that lobster didn't taste the same in Konha as it did in Water Country would let him stay?

She opened the door, only to groan. There in the house was a giant party to celebrate the wedding of Sasuke and Sakura in a week. As in, one last engagement party her family put together.

The pink-haired kunocihi found her way around the room, through the mass of friends and friends of her family congratulating her on getting married. Finally she found Sasuke in a corner with a frown.

"I'd rather the family butt out," Sakura breathed, resting her head on his chest.

"No. I love the family. They're annoying, but it's better to have a family than none at all," Sasuke said.

Sakura thought about it and agreed. She did enjoy the family. Just not when they were always in her face. Still, it was nice to know she had a family, after all those years of being alone.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We could go upstairs right now and no one would know."

Five minutes later, Tsunade got up on a table and proposed a toast. "To my daughter Sakura and son-in-law Sasuke. I hope they enjoy making the future generation as much as Jiraiya and I did." The crowd laughed, and looked around for the two. Suddenly Tsunade yelled. "Where are they?"

Naruto walked downstairs and smiled. "They're asleep in their room. Tsunade, they're so cute!"

* * *

Sakura groaned and turned over, jamming a pillow over her head. "I could definitely do without the family right now," she told Sasuke. Once again he was snoring, and Sakura sighed. "That trick won't work anymore, sweetie. Admit it, they're keeping you up to too."

"Just go to sleep. I had a long day," Sasuke groaned. he wished she never figured out he didn't snore when he slept. "I don't want kids anymore. Minato was crying all day."

Sakura laughed and kissed him. "It's a sacrifice you'll have to make. Try raising three of them at once. I had to watch all my friends' babies so they could sleep. At least Hinata can push Minato and Kushina off on Naruto now."

"Hn," Sasuke greeted, finally calming down. Then he shook Sakura to try to wake her up. "Sakura, quick. Wake up!"

"I never went to sleep," she replied, slightly annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"What if we have a girl?"

"We can name her Mikoto if that's what you're talking about," Sakura replied, yawning. "I like that name anyways."

"No...what if we have a girl...What if she falls in love with Minato?"

Sakura bolted up and looked at Sasuke, petrified. "Naruto's son and our daughter together? That would be the apocalypse."

The rest of the night, neither could get sleep, thinking about what would happen if they had a daughter and she married Naruto's son.

"They really would be family," Sasuke said, scaring Sakura.


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
